Of Youkai and Gypsies
by Shayril
Summary: Kagome's a gypsy that's captured and sold into slavery to a certain inu family.
1. Default Chapter

Shayril: Hey folks! I've got another story for you. Kalika: Another one? You haven't even finished 'Shards and Cards', yet. Shayril: (shrugs) Yeah, I know. But I just had to write this one. Besides, I already have 'Shards and Cards' all planned out. It's just taking me longer to write it than I expected. Don't worry I'll finish it. Navi: Who said we were worried? We were hoping you were over this little phase of yours. Shayril: Suga', it ain't a phase. I plan on sticking around for as long as I possibly can. And lucky you, you and Kalika get to be around for the whole thing. Of course, we will have the occasional drop in you know, like during 'Shards and Cards'. Kalika: Yay! I like your stories. Navi: (sarcastically) Oh, goody. I can't wait. Shayril: (glaring at the fairy) Hey, you chose to sit on my shoulder from the day I was born. No one forced you. Now you're stuck here, suga'. So anyway, on to the fic. The first chapter is kinda short, but I'm giving you two to start out. Hope you like. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------  
  
Chapter One - It's a Boring Life  
  
He sat quietly eating his food, ignoring the couple across from him that couldn't seem to keep their hands off of each other. He had long ceased caring enough to be disgusted by their constant lust. It was the same thing every day and he wasn't just thinking about the horny couple that was his father and his stepmother. It was everything. He could predict everything that would happen for the rest of the day down to the last second. Any second now his obnoxious half brother would come bursting through the dining hall doors, late for breakfast, as usual. He would plop into the seat beside him with one leg dangling over the arm of his chair while he cleaned his plate. At which point he would excuse himself to run outside to the dojo where he was constantly practicing with his sword. In the meantime, he would be seeing to the running of the military training while his father patrolled, checked inventory, and saw petitioners and his stepmother saw to the orderly running of the household. It was the same boring, monotonous routine as it usually was. The same thing day in and day out.  
  
* * *  
  
She sighed wearily as she swirled the leaves in the teacup. Always the same thing, no matter where they went. The same type of people always came to ask the same questions. 'Will I ever find love?' 'Will I live a long life?' 'When will the drought end?' It had been that way all her life and it grew tired after a while. She stifled a yawn as she interpreted the tealeaves for her customer. As it had dozens of times before, the desire for something new and exciting filled her. Her clan had traveled the exact same roads and provinces for as long as she could remember. They could barely be called nomads anymore since they didn't even move around that much. She longed to go outside the normal routes that her clan followed. She wanted to transverse the roads of provinces where everyone didn't know her entire life's story. But that would never happen. She would have to suffer through the same boring, monotonous routine as usual. The same thing day in and day out.  
  
* * *  
  
"Give us all of your valuables and you won't get hurt," one of the masked bandits ordered.  
  
"Your horse would probably fetch a good price too," another added.  
  
He stifled a yawn as he urged his horse around the would be thieves, eliciting outraged exclamations from them. Did these buffoons honestly think he was intimidated by them? Oh, how naïve they were. He was shaken from his thoughts when one of them jumped onto his horse from behind, flashing a dagger. As if the weakling were any match for him. Without even looking back, he snapped his fist up and broke the man's nose, causing him to fall of the horse howling in pain. His face was completely impassive as he continued on his way only to be to be brought to a halt again when a dozen ookami suddenly surrounded him. One graceful eyebrow arched as he took in this turn of events. Maybe this would get interesting after all. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Shayril: Ok, I know this first chapter is kind of short. Kalika: You could say that again. And I thought this would be some great story. Navi: (Snorts) So are you finally starting to see the light, Kalika dear? Shayril: It will be great. This is only the first chapter. It's really just to show everyone how they saw their lives before they met each other. Then, when they meet they'll see how much better their lives are because they're together. Navi: You have this all planned out, don't you? Shayril: Up to a point, yes. I just have to fill in the blanks. Kalika: (Blinks) Wow! When you put it like that. It does sound like it'll be pretty great. Shayril: (Smugly) Why thank you. I knew you'd see it my way. Okay, folks. Let me know what you think of this really short first chapter. The sooner you review the sooner the next chapter will be up. Until next time! 


	2. Unforgettable Meeting

Shayril: Hi, everybody! I'm back with chapter two. Navi: (Sarcastically) Oh, goody. I can't wait to see what happens. Kalika: You already know what happens you dope. You're one of the muses. Navi: He-llo. A muse's job is to give inspiration not feed sentences. Shayril: Too true. The only reason you know what's gonna happen, Kal is because I let you read the chapter when I finished it. Kalika: (Scratches) Oh yeah. I forgot. Shayril: I have to say that I was really happy with how many people reviewed the first chapter. I got more reviews for that than I did for the chapter of 'Shards and Cards' that I posted at the exact same time. Navi: Oh, let's all jump for joy, why don't we? Kalika: (Enthusiastically) Okay!!! (Navi and Shayril watch as she starts jumping around the room.) Shayril: (To Navi) Should we tell her that you were being your usual sarcastic self? Navi: (Shakes head.) Wouldn't do any good. She's drinks so much coffee that she's too hyper to understand. Shayril: I thought as much. Oh well, she'll figure it out eventually. In the meantime, let's just sit and laugh at her. (To readers) Go ahead and reader the next chapter. We'll be perfectly entertained for the time being.  
  
Chapter Two - An Unforgettable Meeting  
  
"Kagome!"  
  
The raven-haired girl groaned. "Yes, Mama?"  
  
Her mother poked her head into the wagon. "Kagome, we need more herbs. Would you please go gather some?"  
  
Kagome sighed. "All right, Mama. Just let me finish up here first."  
  
Her mother disappeared again as she turned back to her customers. She took finished reading the tea leaves for them as quickly as she could before ushering them out and closing up the wagon. Being of the proper age to marry she had been given her own wagon rather than staying with her family. Not that it did her any good since her parents still insisted upon telling her how to run her life. With another sigh she grabbed her basket and headed out into the surrounding forest in search of herbs.  
  
After about half an hour of herb gathering her basket was full and she was just about to head back to camp when the distinct sound of growling reached her ears from a clearing up ahead. After some debate she cautiously approached to investigate. Peeking around the trunk of a tree her breath caught at what she saw. Leaning against a large boulder was a man who could've easily been a head taller than her with long white hair and pointed ears. On his forehead was a crescent moon and there were stripes on his face. His eyes were closed tightly in pain, which confused her at first until she noticed his left hand pressed against his abdomen and blood seeping between his fingers. Not too far away from him grazed a beautiful white stallion.  
  
"If you're going to stare at me, at least come out of hiding and do it."  
  
Kagome started in surprise at his voice and she cautiously stepped out into the open. Cold amber colored eyes opened to look at her. She bowed her head slightly.  
  
"Gomen. I heard growling and came to see what it was."  
  
"Well, you've seen. Now go away and leave me alone," he said trying to push off of the boulder and appear intimidating.  
  
Apparently his injury didn't like that idea because she saw the wince he tried to hide from her. Rather than leave like he ordered, she went to his side and reached towards him. He snarled.  
  
"What do you think you're doing?"  
  
"I'm helping you," she replied calmly.  
  
"I don't want or need your help."  
  
"I know you don't want it, but you do need it. Deny it all you like, my family's gift is to see the truth."  
  
His eyes narrowed. "You're a gypsy."  
  
"Gee, how'd you guess," she said sarcastically.  
  
"I don't want help from some gypsy so go away."  
  
Kagome shook her head. "No. Even for a youkai that wound is going to take a couple of days to heal even more if your stubborn pride causes it to get infected. Now, let me tend to it. I'm not going anywhere until you do."  
  
"You insolent girl! I could snap your neck if I wanted to."  
  
"But you don't," she said confidently.  
  
The youkai narrowed his eyes. "What makes you so sure?"  
  
Kagome folded her arms across her chest and glared at him. For many minutes they remained exactly like that, neither one of them backing down. Finally, the youkai gave an inelegant snort that did not suit him at all and looked away. Giving in to her stubborn refusal to leave. With a satisfied smirk she set her basket down and quickly undid the bindings of his haori. When the wound was completely visible her hands were swift, sure, thorough, and gentle as she cleaned it and applied a dressing made from a scarf she had holding her hair back and some of the herbs that she had in her basket. Within minutes Kagome had finished bandaging the wound and closed up his haori. Picking up her basket, she flashed him bright smile.  
  
"That wasn't so bad. Was it?" she said in a friendly tone.  
  
"Your stubbornness is going to get you killed one day, wench."  
  
She rolled her eyes. "Gee, aren't you charming. It's a wonder no female has snatched you up for a mate. You're such a great catch," she replied, sarcasm oozing from her voice.  
  
"How would you know I don't have a mate?" he demanded.  
  
"Because you don't have a bonding bracelet." She continued on without waiting for a response. "Glad to have helped you, but I've gotta get back."  
  
Before he could even think of anything to say she was out of sight. His mind was a jumble of confused thoughts as he stared after the girl, though he couldn't actually see her. As he sat there her scent lingered in the air around him. He had noticed it as she tended to him, though he had tried not to. It surprised him to know that he found her scent comforting. It made him think of balmy afternoons sitting under the willow trees in his family's gardens. Despite his actions and words, he had felt safe and at ease with her near. Pushing those thoughts aside, he pushed off of the boulder he was leaning on and painfully mounted his stallion. Gathering the reins, he urged the steed in the direction he'd been traveling before those ookami had attacked him.  
  
* * *  
  
She sat at the table as her customer swirled the contents of the teacup and dumped it out. She made a great show of studying the leaves plastered to the cup, but in truth she barely glanced at it.  
  
"Great things will happen in your life. To you and those around you. I see marriage, wealth, and prosperity for those who follow the correct path."  
  
Her customer beamed as he thanked her and made his exit after dropping a couple coins on the table. She leaned back in her chair with a sigh. It was always the same. Just once she would like to read an interesting fortune. As she waited for her next customer her mind wandered to a certain white haired inu youkai. I bet he would have an interesting fortune to read, she thought. It was with great annoyance that she realized that she was thinking about him again.  
  
"Dammit! It's been two days and he wasn't that attractive," she growled.  
  
Considering the way he had treated her one would think she'd be eager to forget about him. Instead she found herself thinking about a man she knew nothing about almost every free minute she had. It was getting on her nerves.  
  
* * *  
  
His body gently swayed with the horse as it plodded down the road. He would reach his destination in another two weeks or so. He could get there faster if he chose to, if he traveled with the aid of his demon speed. But he didn't want to. He was in no hurry to reach his home, because the moment he arrived he was sure to be hounded by the daughters and nieces and sisters of the nobles his father and stepmother had invited for the celebration in honor of his birthday. All of who were looking to become his mate and the future Lady of the Western Lands. At the age of one hundred he was now expected to provide heirs. However, he had no desire to bond with one of those simpering, boring, morons with nothing of any interest to say. He allowed himself a small sigh. Just once he would like to meet an intelligent female who could carry on a conversation about something other than the latest gossip or what is considered fashionable.  
  
Inexplicably his thoughts turned to a certain gypsy. I bet she actually has some intelligence, he thought. In their short meeting he found her to be willful and stubborn, but she also had a quick wit and she was observant. He did not doubt that she could hold a decent conversation about something of substance. When he realized what he was thinking he pushed it to the back of his mind, with a low growl of annoyance. She was of low birth with no manners and hardly worth his consideration.  
  
Shayril: Okay, people, you know the drill. Let me know what you think. Just so you know, Kagome's gonna be a bit OOC in this story. She's gonna be kinda like Navi. Navi: (Stares at Shayril) Really? Cool. Finally, someone in your stories that I can like. Shayril: I said she's gonna be kinda like you. Which really just means that she's gonna be moody and sarcastic a lot. At least until she. (Kalika suddenly stops jumping around the room clamps her hand over Shayril's mouth.) Kalika: Shhhhhhh!!! You'll give it away! We haven't gotten to that part yet. (Drops hand from Shayril's mouth.) Shayril: Sorry, I was getting ahead of myself. Well, anyways, you guys reading this remember to review. And. (Clears throat and starts speaking in a cheesy announcer voice) Join us next time for an exciting new installment of 'Of Youkai and Gypsies'. 


	3. Stolen

Shayril: Hiya, everybody! Sorry it's been so long, but I haven't been able to use the internet for a while. My mom wouldn't let me. Navi: Thank the gods! I was hoping it'd discourage you from ever getting on again. Shayril: No chance of that happening. How many times to I have to tell you? Kalika: I don't think she'll ever admit to understanding it. Shayril: (Rolls her eyes) You're probably right. Therefore, instead of subjecting my readers to an argument between us I'm just going to let them get to the story.  
  
Chapter Three - Stolen  
  
"Ah, welcome home, my son," the Lord of the Western Lands greeted his son.  
  
"Hello, Father."  
  
"How was your trip? You managed to successfully negotiate the treaty I trust."  
  
"Hai, Father. The agreement has been drawn up and signed by Lord Yasuo. It merely awaits your own signature to make it final."  
  
Inutaisho nodded in satisfaction. "Excellent work, my son. Now, I suggest you go and rest before tonight's feast. You want to look your best for your potential mates."  
  
He allowed himself a sigh. "Father, do you honestly expect me to choose one of those simpering females to be my mate?"  
  
"You must provide heirs."  
  
He gave an imperceptible nod. He had known that would be his father's response. And unfortunately, he was right. There was no way that he would name his idiotic brother's future brats his heirs. It just wasn't acceptable. Giving his father a slight bow, he quickly disappeared down the corridor towards his room, just before a horde of the aforementioned females arrived, hoping to catch him as he arrived home.  
  
* * *  
  
Kagome coughed as a cloud of dust billowed up from the rug she was beating. Once again it was time for the cleaning day. The next day they would pack up camp and head for their summer grounds. The same summer grounds they'd used since before she was born. Not for the first time she wished that they could travel outside their normal routes. Sure, they moved around, but they weren't really nomads. Nomads went wherever the wind took them. They followed the unfamiliar trails on a whim, rarely treading the same path twice and never thrice.  
  
"Kagome, when are you going to choose a husband?"  
  
The teenager rolled her eyes. "Mama, how many times must we go over this? I'm not ready to take a husband."  
  
Setsu sighed at her oldest child. "Kagome, by our clan's traditions you should have married two years ago. Other girls your age already have children. You have been granted special consideration due to the fact that you are the next healer of the clan, but the elders grow impatient. The clan needs children."  
  
"Mama, the clan has plenty of children. Look around you, there are dozens running around. Nine of our clanswomen have just given birth and four more are expecting. I hardly think the clan would suffer if I wait longer to marry. Some of our women never marry."  
  
Setsu huffed. "Well, you won't be one of those women. You will be married. You've always said you wanted to, so what is preventing you from doing so?"  
  
Kagome sighed. "Mama, if and when I marry I want to be in love. I don't want to marry out of some sort of duty to the clan. You didn't, at least, not at first. Why must I?"  
  
"Because I don't want you to go through the same thing. You didn't know your father because I was too stubborn to follow tradition."  
  
"Never once have I complained about not knowing my father."  
  
"Now you don't," her mother replied. "But when you were a child you always asked for your father. You shouldn't have to listen to your children ask the same."  
  
"It was your decision, Mama. Just as this is mine, so please just let it be."  
  
The older woman looked about to protest, but then thought better of it and closed her mouth, leaving Kagome to her cleaning.  
  
* * *  
  
Shadowy figures crouched in the trees surrounding the camp of the gypsies. Their leader's eyes scanned the people milling about, lighting on ones of interest. They rested on a young woman as she cleaned out her wagon and a slow, evil smile spread across his face. She would definitely bring in a good profit.  
* * *  
  
It began so fast that no one knew what was happening, at first. One moment they were peacefully cleaning out the wagons and organizing for the move and the next the camp was in complete chaos. Men dressed in black streamed into the camp from the shadows surrounding while her people tried to get away. Kagome instantly recognized these men. They were slave traders. Whirling around, she snatched her bow and arrows from just inside the door of her wagon and started firing, aiming to injure not to kill. Other members of her clan were beating the slavers away with whatever they could get their hands on. She was taken by complete surprise when she felt someone's arms wrap around her from behind, effectively stopping her swarm of arrows. Kagome immediately began kicking and struggling to get free. There was no way she'd become a slave without putting up a fight. She heard the man grunt as she jabbed him hard in the ribs with her elbow.  
  
"Stop it!" He growled. "It will go much easier if you relax."  
  
She snorted. "In your dreams."  
  
She kicked back and caught him in the shin with the heel of her foot. The man howled in pain and instantly released her. Without looking back, the young gypsy ran for the woods.  
  
"Help!!!"  
  
A low growl escaped her throat when she saw her brother trying to get away from one of the slavers. Looking around, she spotted a large stone a little ways off. She dashed over and snatched it up. Taking careful aim, Kagome launched the stone and watched with satisfaction as it hit the slaver in the back of the head, knocking him out. However, she was so distracted by her brother's plight that she didn't realize there was someone behind her until their arm wrapped around her throat. She felt a hand press against the back of her neck as her vision began to darken from lack of oxygen.  
  
The moment the gypsy passed out, he swung her up in his arms and vanished into the forest. She had fire, this one and was indeed beautiful. Yes, she would definitely bring in quite a profit. And he knew just the client to take her to.  
  
Shayril: Okay folks, you know the drill. I want to know how you like that chapter. Again, I'm really, really sorry for the long delay. Kalika: I blame your mom. Plus, we were having trouble figuring out where this is gonna go. Navi: Yeah, but since she insists (Motions towards Shayril) we've figured it out. Shayril: We'll try to get the next chapter out faster. Until next time. (Salutes everyone) So long. 


	4. You

Shayril: Hey everyone! I'm sorry for being gone so long. Kagome: At least you're here now. Now you can sell me off to Sesshou. Sesshoumaru: Yes. I've been waiting for this. She's been with Inuyasha and Yue. Now it's my turn. Miroku: Is she ever going to be with me? Shayril: (Thoughtfully) I don't know. It's a possibility. If my muses give me an idea for such a story. I write what I'm inspired to write. Miroku: (Drops to his knees in front of muses) Please inspire her to write a story where I get Kagome. Kalika: Why? Don't you like having Sango all the time? Sango: Yeah, don't you like having me all the time? Shayril: You get her in this fic too, you know. Miroku: I like Sango just fine. I just want to know what all the fuss is about. Sango: HEY!!!!! (Hits him over the head with Hiraikotsu!) Shayril: Okay, folks. Looks like this is about to get ugly. You'd better move on to the chapter.  
  
Chapter Four - You!  
  
A low groan told him that she was awake and he let his horse drop back until he was alongside the cage. He wasn't surprised to find a dark glare focused on him. The moment he was within range, she spit at him.  
  
"I would not do that again if I were you," he said mildly.  
  
One delicate eyebrow arched at him. "Oh? Why not? You're going to sell me no matter what I do."  
  
"Indeed. However, how well you behave determines what type of client I sell you to. If you cooperate and don't cause trouble you will be sold to a good master. On the other hand, I know some pretty unfriendly characters who don't really treat their concubines well."  
  
To her credit, if his threat affected her at all, she didn't show it. She would be a hard one to break, whoever got her. That much he was sure of.  
  
* * *  
  
Kagome watched the men around her warily, especially the leader. Though untouched merchandise was preferred, she knew that some slavers liked to try out their product before selling. Even traders without such a reputation would do so if one of the slaves was particularly attractive to them. Idly she wondered what the man who bought her would be like. That was, of course, if she didn't escape before then. As much as she hated to admit it, she doubted that would happen. These men were more careful than most. They would take no chances. Shaking her head to dispel those thoughts, Kagome realized that she'd never been on these roads before and a wry smile tugged at her lips. Well, I wanted to see new places. This put a whole new spin on the saying 'Be careful what you wish for.' Leaning her head back against the bars she watched the scenery go by and sighed.  
  
* * *  
  
"Kagome, do you think any of us will stay together?"  
  
Kagome sighed, "I don't know, Miroku. It depends on the buyers."  
  
"Well, I hope you and I will stay together at least."  
  
The girl's eyes narrowed as she smacked him upside the head. "Hands off, hentai!"  
  
Miroku pouted. "But, Kagome, you know that your mother is hoping that you will choose me for your husband."  
  
"Yeah well, keep your hands off unless I do," Kagome hissed. "Besides, it won't really matter if I wind up as someone's concubine!"  
  
* * *  
  
The sound of the horses' hooves on cobblestone roused her from her light doze. Looking around blearily, she saw that they were in the courtyard of very large castle. The leader of the slavers was speaking to someone at the large front entrance. With a start, she realized that the castle's guards were inu youkai. Before she could see anything else, the cage door was opened and a couple of the slavers reached in to grab her. She instantly began to struggle against their hold, but it didn't help. So, without really considering it, she kicked one in his knee causing him to release her and swung her fist around into the other man's jaw. She didn't hesitate to make a mad dash for the gate, despite the fact that it was blocked by a pair of inu youkai. Throwing her hand out, a beam of energy shot forth. The guards jumped out of the way before the beam incinerated them. She almost made it, but then the voice of the leader rose above the shouts of his men.  
  
"If you care nothing for your clansman, then by all means, keep running."  
  
She froze and spun around to find the slave trader with knife to Miroku's throat. The sight of one of her clansmen in such a position was enough to make her give in. Glaring at the man with the knife, she let the slavers take hold of her again. A smug look crossed the leader's face as he sheathed the knife and motioned for her, Miroku, and handful of others to be led into the castle. They were led through dark corridors until they reached a set of double doors. A guard went in to inform whoever was behind the doors of their arrival. After a few moments they were told that they could enter. Kagome and the others were roughly prodded through the doors, which abruptly closed behind them. Blocking any possible exit. They were herded towards a man and woman seated in thrones against the far wall. The slave trader swept a bow to the couple.  
  
"My Lord, my Lady, it is good to see you again."  
  
"I hope you brought better stock this time," the Lord said in a bored tone.  
  
"Yes," his wife agreed. "The last bunch you sold us didn't survive the winter they were so sickly."  
  
The slaver bowed again. "Of course, Your Greatness. My stock is much improved. All of them hail and strong."  
  
"Well then, let's see what you've got."  
  
Lady Michiko watched her husband as he descended from the dais that their thrones rested on. For a few moments she watched as he inspected a couple of the slaves then movement caught her attention. Her eyes shifted to focus on a young slave woman standing under the guard of a pair of slaver's men. Looking at the girl Lady Michiko could see a sort of light in her eyes and it was obvious from the way that the girl stood that she held a natural grace that was rarely found in humans. She could tell that this girl was a treasure and a brilliant idea came to her. Turning her gaze back to her husband, she saw that he had apparently chosen all of the slaves that he wanted.  
  
"Inutaisho, would you come here a moment?"  
  
He glanced at her. "Can't it wait? I'm about to negotiate."  
  
"It will only take a moment."  
  
The taiyoukai sighed before going to her side. "What is it, koi?"  
  
"I want you to buy the girl."  
  
"Which girl? There are three."  
  
Lady Michiko leveled a stare at him. "The raven haired one, between the two slavers."  
  
Inutaisho looked over at the girl. "Why?"  
  
"As a present for your son. I very much doubt that he'll choose a mate any time soon and at his age he is bound to have certain needs to be met. What better alternative than a concubine?"  
  
He looked the girl over thoughtfully. "She is quite stunning and looks to be in fine health. Very well." He went back to speak with the slaver. "I want the girl with the black hair, as well."  
  
The slaver bowed his head. "Of course, my Lord."  
  
With a look the men standing guard over the gypsy girl prodded her over to join those that the Lord of the Western Lands had chosen. Lady Michiko nodded in satisfaction as her husband began negotiating a price.  
  
After the slaver traders left all of the slaves were led from the room. When they reached the slave quarters Kagome was stopped before she could follow the others. Confused, Kagome followed the guard to an indoor hot spring where she found a pair of female slaves and the Lady of the Western Lands waiting for her. Before she could protest, the other two slaves undressed her and led her over to the hot spring. She sat in the water unmoving as they scrubbed her clean of the grime that she'd accumulated since she was captured. All the while she was aware of the Lady's eyes scrutinizing her. After what seemed like forever, the Lady finally spoke.  
  
"You are probably wondering what is going on," the Lady said.  
  
"The thought had crossed my mind, yes," Kagome replied evenly.  
  
She smiled slightly. "It's quite simple really. You have been bought as a gift for my stepson. As a youkai barely in his prime he will be subject to certain needs. It is your duty to see that his needs are met."  
  
"In other words, I'm a concubine. Subject to whatever pleases your stepson," the girl said flatly.  
  
"Exactly," the older woman said as Kagome stepped from the bath. "Now, these women will dress you. In one hour you will be presented to my stepson at the feast being held in honor of his birthday."  
  
Without another word she left Kagome in the hands of the slave women as they dressed her.  
  
* * *  
  
He was bored, as usual. He'd only been home for a little over a week and already he was just as bored as he always was with his life. And now he had the added annoyance of the posturing females who actually believed he'd take one of them as his mate. As he sat listening to the meaningless chatter of one of those females his mind once again wandered to a certain gypsy girl. It was an occurrence he viewed as inevitable now. No matter what he did his mind would always wander back to her. The wench must have put some type of spell on me. He was pulled from his thoughts when he noticed his father rise and call for attention.  
  
"Arigato, minna, for joining us this evening in celebration of my son's one hundredth birthday. We greatly enjoy your company and hope that you feel the same about us," Lord Inutaisho said. "I would like you now to join me in a toast." Everyone lifted their glasses. "To my son. May you find this day to be enjoyable and may you live in contentment for the rest of your life."  
  
The heir to the Western Lands gave a deep nod in thanks as those gathered echoed the sentiments. As the others sat, the taiyoukai motioned to one of the servants who disappeared out the door.  
  
"And now, my son, a gift from your stepmother and I."  
  
He didn't even bother to feign interest as he looked to the doors when the servant returned. He expected the man to be carrying something large, expensive, and completely useless. He froze at the sight that greeted him as the servant came to a stop before the table. She stood proudly with her head held high wearing a pure white kimono made of some gossamer material with little light blue flowers embroidered on it. Her long, ebony hair was held in place by a comb with a lily made of opal at the end. He saw recognition in her brown eyes when she saw him. Shayril: Well, there you go. Inutaisho just gave Sesshoumaru Kagome as a birthday present. Navi: How come I don't get people for my birthday? Shayril: Because, we don't do stuff like that anymore. Besides, it's barbaric. Sesshoumaru: Ah yes, but there's something to be said for barbarism. Isn't that right, Kagome? Kagome: (Smiling) That's right. I get one of the best looking guys, human or youkai, in the world. Inuyasha: What are you, a fucking whore? Kagome: In this fic I am. Shayril: (Shakes her head) Not really. You belong only to Sesshou. Kalika: Except for... (Navi clamps hand on her mouth.) Sesshoumaru: What was that? Kalika: (Shakes head) Sorry, can't tall you. You're gonna have to wait. Sesshoumaru: (Glares) TELL ME!!!!! Navi: No. (A devious glint enters his eyes and he's in front of Shayril in the blink of an eye.) Sesshoumaru: You will tell me, won't you? (His voice holds a seductive tone.) You wouldn't deny me, would you? Shayril: Well, I. Sesshoumaru: I promise I won't tell anyone and you'll be greatly rewarded. Shayril: You see. Navi: Don't do it, Shayril. You know he has to wait. Shayril: But he's so cute! I have to tell him. Kalika: Hey, Shayril, lookie what I found. (Holds up a picture.) He's cute. Who is he? Shayril: (Gasps and snatches picture) Sorry, Sesshy, you're cute, but I love this guy and he wouldn't want me to tell. Sesshoumaru: Damn!!! Kagome: Good thinking, Kalika. Navi: Yes, surprisingly so. (All look at Shayril fawning over her picture.) Kagome: Well, looks like Shayril's busy. You guys review please. 


	5. Sleeping Arrangements and Living Restric...

Shayril: Hiya, everyone!!! I've finally got the next chapter of 'Of Youkai and Gypsies' for you. Sesshoumaru: You certainly took your time about it. I was beginning to wonder if you'd ever get back to Kagome and I. You've been so focused on her and Yue. Aliri: Awww, are you jealous, Sess-chan? Sesshoumaru: Hardly. I do not get jealous. Shayril: What do you mean I've been focused on Kagome and Yue. I just put out a one-shot between the two of you. Sesshoumaru: After how many weeks? Shayril: Well, it's not my fault. Kalika ran off, Navi and Dragonwing have spent more time fawning over the triplets, and the triplets are too young to be muses. Aliri: And yet you somehow managed to put out a couple of chapters for 'Shards and Cards'. Navi: Amazing. Shayril: (Holds fingers to lips) Shhhh. You're supposed to back me up here. Anyways, it's not my fault that Kalika is obsessed with that story. She left me with some heavy inspiration for it. Sesshoumaru: (Expressionless) Where did you say she went? Shayril: (Suspiciously) Why? Sesshoumaru: You dare to question me. Shayril: (Glares) Hell yeah!!! Especially when you're planning on harming one of my muses. Even if she did abandon me to the mercy of her hellish family. Aliri: HEY! Shayril: Not you. You're one of the less hellish of the bunch. Why do you think I picked you? Aliri: Oh. Okay! Shayril: (Back to Sesshoumaru) WIPE THAT FREAKING GLARE OFF YOUR FACE!!! I am sooooooooooo not in the mood for you right now, Lord Arrogant, Self- serving, Stick Up My Ass.... Aliri: (Sweatdrops) Umm. Okay, I'm gonna try calming down Shayril. You readers enjoy the chapter.  
  
Chapter Five - Sleeping Arrangements and Living Restrictions  
  
She had to admit it, she was proud of herself. Anyone with less self- control would probably be wide-eyed and slack jawed at that moment. Not her, though. She was the epitome of composure as she stood expressionless before the gathered youkai. before him.  
  
"She is your personal slave, Sesshoumaru. Whatever you require she will provide," she heard his father say.  
  
So that's his name, she thought. She should've guessed he was nobility. How could anyone who behaved so arrogantly be anything else? Especially someone who was a finely dressed as he. Besides which, if nothing else, the crescent moon on his forehead should have been a clue. It was a mark of nobility, everyone knew that, but she had been too distracted by his injury to think much of it. It was just her luck that she would wind up being his concubine of all people's.  
  
His eyes flicked around the room to see everyone looking at him expectantly. Inward he sighed as he rose to his feet and went around the table to 'inspect' the girl. He made a great show of examining her. As usual no emotions showed on his face, but he was disgusted at himself for doing this. This woman was too strong and proud to be subjected to some male looking her over as if she was livestock. Even he could see that she deserved more respect than to be a concubine. He finished what he was doing and returned to his seat at his father's left.  
  
"The gift pleases me," he said in a bored tone.  
  
His father grinned. "Excellent! I knew you'd like her." He motioned to the servant. "Escort her to my son's chamber."  
  
Sesshoumaru watched as the woman was led from the dining hall. Despite himself, he was impressed when she carried herself with all the bearing of a lady. Once again he couldn't help thinking that she had no place as a concubine.  
  
* * *  
  
Kagome followed the servant as he led her through the corridors until they came to a heavy mahogany door. Opening the door, he stepped back so that she could enter. She didn't even spare him a glance as she moved past him into the room. As she did, she felt his hand on her backside. Her own hand snapped down and grabbed his wrist in an iron hold. Kagome's brown eyes narrowed as she looked at him.  
  
"If you wish to keep your hands I suggest you refrain from doing that again," she said coldly.  
  
"Oh really."  
  
Her grip tightened until he started to wince in pain. "Yes, really. You've done your job and escorted me to the room, now be gone before I change my mind."  
  
She released him and watched as he headed down the hall with a muttered, "Bitch."  
  
With a smirk, Kagome couldn't resist. "Yes I am, just not yours."  
  
The servant stopped long enough to glare at her over his shoulder, to which she gave a friendly little wave before entering the room again and indulging herself with a good laugh at his expense. Once she sobered though, she turned her attention to the room she was in. It was spacious with dark blue carpets. Against the wall was a large bed with a silk canopy of a slightly darker shade of blue than the carpets and black satin blankets and pillows. Glass paneled doors on the opposite wall led out onto a balcony that had the best view of the gardens below with a cherry wood desk just to the side. In one corner of the room was a small sitting area that consisted of a settee flanked by two wing chairs with a low, oval- shaped table made of mahogany set in the center. Just beyond the bed was another door that most likely led to the closet. Though she would never admit it, Kagome was in awe. The room was beautiful and completely immaculate. Then again, its owner didn't really strike her as the type of person who tolerated disorder. She was almost afraid to touch anything for fear of messing it up.  
  
* * *  
  
Sesshoumaru only stayed in the dining hall for as long as he could tolerate being among so many morons at once. It was about an hour after receiving his father's 'gift' when he made his way to his room. He found her curled up on the settee idly playing with the comb that she had obviously removed from her hair.  
  
"You know, they really should have given me something to do while I waited," she said without looking up. "I guess I was expected to anxiously pace the room until you arrived to have your way with me."  
  
At first, he didn't say anything, too surprised that she knew he was there. He had always prided himself on his stealth. He wasn't considered the best hunter in his father's lands for nothing.  
  
"I have no intention of doing anything with you," he said.  
  
She looked at him then, one delicate eyebrow arched. "Oh? But isn't that what I'm here for? I am your concubine, after all. It's not as if anyone would stop you. Or could for that matter."  
  
"Well, tonight I don't feel like 'having my way' with you, as you put it."  
  
"Won't that look suspicious?" She asked. "Or actually, smell suspicious? Everyone will expect to smell your scent all over me in the morning. At least the youkai will."  
  
"I could care less about what everyone thinks. However, since I do not feel like putting up with their questions you will be sleeping in my bed," he told her.  
  
Having said that he turned and crossed over to his bed. Without hesitation, he stripped completely and slipped under the covers as she slowly rose and approached the bed. She was about to slip in beside him when he looked at her.  
  
"What are you doing?" he demanded.  
  
"Going to bed. What does it look like?"  
  
"Undress first, woman," Sesshoumaru said.  
  
Her eyes widened. "I'm not going to undress."  
  
"You can't sleep in your clothes. It will ruin the clothes and seem suspicious when the servants come in to clean. If the servants know we never actually did anything than you can bet that everyone will know," he told her in an even tone.  
  
"I won't sleep next to you naked," she informed him folding her arms.  
  
One of his brows arched. "Woman, considering what you were bought for I hardly think sleeping naked in a bed with me is of any consequence."  
  
Grudgingly, she admitted to herself that he had a point. She should be grateful that sleeping is all they were doing tonight. That didn't mean she had to like it. Throwing her hands up in the air, she gave in.  
  
"Turn around. I'm not undressing with you staring at me like that."  
  
His gold eyes narrowed slightly. "Do not presume to give me orders, woman. It is not as if I won't see it all at some point."  
  
Much to his surprise and amusement she growled before turning her back and quickly divesting herself of the kimono. Allowing himself a small smirk, he lay back down with his back to her and closed his eyes. After a moment he felt a slight pressure on the mattress as she finally got into bed. Before he allowed sleep to claim him his last thought was that she definitely wasn't the kind of woman that should be a concubine.  
  
* * *  
  
The next morning Kagome awoke to find herself alone in bed, for which she was grateful. She had no desire to deal with the infuriating male that was now her master so early. She was pleased to discover a bathrobe and a clean kimono laid out for her. She had just donned the robe when a knock sounded at the door. Answering it she found one of the girls who dressed her the day before waiting.  
  
"Can I help you?" Kagome asked.  
  
"I've been ordered to escort you to the bathing chambers and then to the kitchens where the slaves eat."  
  
Well, that serves that problem. The night before she hadn't really paid attention to where she was being led, and so didn't know where everything was. Grabbing the kimono from the bed, she followed the girl, taking note of her surroundings so that she could find her own way next time. When she reached the bathing chambers she wasn't surprised to see other women much like herself there. They were most likely concubines of visiting lords as well as those kept to service visitors. Kagome couldn't help feeling grateful that she was Sesshoumaru's personal slave and would not be expected to sleep with anyone except for him. Not wishing to stay too long, she bathed as fast as she could before dressing and letting the girl lead her to the kitchens.  
  
"Hands off, hentai!" Came a woman's shout from within the kitchen.  
  
Stepping through the doors, the first thing Kagome noticed was Miroku sprawled out on the floor with a red handprint on his face. Standing over him with her hands on her hips was a girl about her age with black hair tied back in a high ponytail wearing an apron. Heading for the table where the other slaves sat, Kagome gave him a thump on the head.  
  
"Owww! What was that for, Kagome?" Miroku asked, rubbing his head.  
  
"We haven't even been here a full day and already you're groping people. Hentai!"  
  
The woman in the apron laughed and relaxed her stance. "I take it you know this pervert."  
  
Kagome grimaced. "Unfortunately so. I'm Kagome."  
  
"Nice to meet you. I'm Sango, the cook," she said with a smile. "You're Sesshoumaru-sama's..."  
  
"Concubine." Kagome finished. "Don't worry, you can say it. How'd you know?"  
  
Sango shrugged. "You're the only new slave I haven't met yet. Besides which, you're all those snobby bitches that expect to win him talk about."  
  
She arched a brow. "Oh? What do they say?"  
  
"They mainly just grumble about how lucky you are to be with him and wish they could be in your shoes."  
  
"If they want to be his concubine they're more than welcome to it," she said, sweetly.  
  
Sango laughed. "Okay, so I didn't quite word that properly. They wish they could be the ones in his bed."  
  
"Once again, they're more than welcome to it," the gypsy repeated.  
  
The cook nodded towards the table. "Well, go ahead and take a seat and I'll get the pervert to bring you a plate."  
  
Kagome smiled. "Thanks."  
  
* * *  
  
Sesshoumaru's steady gaze swept over the Western Land's army as they trained rigorously. He would never admit it out loud, but he was actually proud of this army. It was a well-known fact that the western army had become more efficient fighters since he took over their training. Sure they complained about how hard he worked them, but at the end of the day they were better for it. They and everyone else knew it. Few would cd dare go up against this army for that reason alone. In the end their opinions of him didn't really matter as long as his people were well protected.  
  
This morning, however, his mind was not completely focused on training the men. It was on a certain ebony-haired gypsy whom he had tried to forget after they parted ways the first time they met. He had thought that he would never lay eyes on her again. But that went out the window the moment his father bought her from the slavers, probably at his mate's urging. Now, he was stuck with the woman and he just knew that his life would never be the same. Is that a bad thing? A voice in the back of his mind asked. After all, haven't you been thinking that life was too boring? Shaking his head to dispel the thought, Sesshoumaru forced himself to focus on the army's training.  
  
* * *  
  
With Sango's help Kagome decided it shouldn't be too hard to navigate the castle's halls as if she had lived there for her entire life. She found it interesting that she could settle into life in such a place so quickly. One would think that it would take a while to get accustomed to living within stone walls after spending her life in a wagon on the road. After wandering the halls aimlessly for a time, she headed towards the gardens. The view from the balcony had been breathtaking and she wanted to see the place up close. At the garden entrance she was faced with many paths leading into a maze of plants. Picking a direction, she started walking and soon found herself at an ornate bridge that spanned a stream about three feet wide that cut through the garden. On the other side of the bridge was a small island with a weeping willow on it with lush green grass underneath dotted with wild orchids. As she crossed the bridge she noticed a figure reclining on one of the low branches of the tree. It wasn't until she was on the little island under the tree's draping vines that Kagome got a clear look and recognized who it was. She almost turned around to go find some other part of the garden to sit, but then thought better of it. It wasn't as if she could avoid him forever. After all, she shared a room with the man.  
  
"Does it amuse you to stare at people?" he asked without looking at her.  
  
"No, only you," she said sarcastically. "After all, you're so damned irresistible."  
  
He refused to respond to that as she settled at the base of the tree. "What are you doing out here?"  
  
Kagome shrugged. "Being bored, apparently. Is there anything around here that I can do when I'm not expected to look pretty on your arm or warm your bed?"  
  
"Like what?" Sesshoumaru asked.  
  
"I don't know. I don't know anything about this place. No one bothered telling me."  
  
"What do you want to know?"  
  
"Well, what are the rules for someone in my position? I doubt concubines are allowed free run of the place."  
  
"You are not permitted in the studies or any bedroom except for mine unless instructed otherwise," he told her.  
  
Kagome frowned. "Studies? Does that mean I'm not allowed in the library?"  
  
The inu youkai hid his surprise at her question. "Why would you wish to go in the library?"  
  
"To read, of course. What else does someone do in a library?"  
  
"You can read?"  
  
She rolled her eyes. "Yes, I can read. It's not an uncommon thing for females to do."  
  
"I realize that. I just did not think you could because you're a gypsy."  
  
"Yeah, well, I wanted to learn, so I did," she replied with an annoyed tone. "You know, you haven't answered my question. Does that mean I'm not allowed in the library?"  
  
"You are free to use the library."  
  
(Aliri and Navi stare on wide-eyed as Sesshoumaru cowered before a very pissed looking Shayril.) Aliri: Wow, that's pretty pathetic. I thought he was stronger than that. (Inuyasha comes into the room and immediately smirks at the sight of his cowering brother.) Inuyasha: What's going on? Aliri: Sesshoumaru said something that Shayril didn't like. Inuyasha: (Gaping) And this is the result. (The muses nod.) Aliri: Just goes to show, you should NEVER mess with a girl with PMS. Navi: (Amusement and approval in her eyes.) I must admit, I was wrong about her. She can be a bigger bitch than even I can. Inuyasha: You don't know the half of it. You've never seen her when she and her sisters get together. This is nothing compared to what she does then. Navi: I highly doubt that. Inuyasha: Really? Remember when she strapped you and Kalika to chairs and made you watch nothing but Barney and Blues Clues for a week? Navi: N. no. I don't k. know what you're t.talking about. Aliri: (The blood drains from her face.) She didn't really do that did she? Inuyasha: (Nods grimly) 'Fraid so. And all they did was tell her that her shoes didn't match her outfit. (Navi has curled herself into a fetal position and is now rocking back and forth mumbling incoherently.) Aliri: Remind me never to get on her bad side. Navi: (Suddenly yelling) NO!!! I WANT TO HELP YOU FIND THE CLUES!!! Inuyasha: (Makes shushing noises and tries to calm the fairy.) Navi, hush!!! You'll draw her attention. Shayril: INUYASHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (The hanyou freezes and turns terrified eyes to the author. At the big smile on her face he breathes a sigh of relief. Shayril immediately glomps him.) Shayril: I missed you soooooooooooo much, Yashie!!!!!!! Aliri: (Strange look on her face.) Yashie? Inuyasha: (Awkwardly pats Shayril's back.) I was only gone a couple hours. Shayril: I know, but I don't like to be apart from you. You're the only one who's taken care of me lately. (Glares at the still cowering Sesshoumaru over her shoulder) (Inuyasha continues to hold Shayril and keeps her calm, Navi is still in her fetal position mumbling nonsense, and Sesshoumaru in huddled in the corner trying to stay as far away from the crazy author as possible and apologizing for things he knew for a fact weren't his fault. Like her cramps, aching back, pounding head, and annoying younger siblings.) Aliri: (Turns to readers and speaks in the low voice someone would use when trying not to spook a deer.) Okay, you guys run while you have the chance. I don't know how long "Yashie" can keep her calm. And pleeeeeeaaaasssseeeee review. I have no clue what she'll do if you don't, but whatever it is you can bet we muses and the Inu cast members will be the ones to suffer. Our fate is in your hands. 


	6. Settling In

Shayril: Okay, I've finally got chapter six for 'Of Youkai and Gypsies' typed and edited. I probably won't update again for a while because I have no inspiration for this story at the moment. Kalika: WAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!! But I like this story. Navi: It's your fault, you know. You're the muse in charge of this story and you're slacking off. Aliri: Not to mention that little sabbatical you took in Ireland. Kalika: Oh, leave me alone. You putting up with every member of your family 24/7 for a whole year. Shayril: You didn't put up with them for a whole year because you went off to Ireland. I have put up with them for a whole year as of yesterday. Navi: I feel sorry for you. Of course, I think my in-laws are worse. Dragonwing: Hey! Aliri: Everyone thinks that their in-laws are worse. Shayril: Those of us that actually have in-laws. Aliri: Right. Shutting up about anything relating to couples. Shayril: Good. Now, on to the chapter.  
  
Chapter Six – Settling In  
  
By the end of her first week living in the castle Kagome had settled fairly well into her new life. Many of the servants and other slaves grew to resent her in that short time. She carried herself with poise akin to that of Lady Michiko's and better than some of the noblewomen that were visiting the castle in hopes of gaining her new master as their mate. Those that didn't resent her absolutely adored her, including many of the youkai servants that served in the castle. She was kind, friendly, helpful, and perfect in every way in their eyes. At meals Lady Michiko watched with interest as she charmed all the guests including a few of the females hoping to become Sesshoumaru's mate. What she found the most intriguing was the fact that the girl did not intentionally set out to do so, it just came naturally to her. The Lady of the Western Lands was incredibly pleased with her decision to purchase her. Hopefully everything would work out as she planned.  
  
* * *  
  
"Damn. Not again. I swear this place changes every day," she muttered to herself.  
  
She had been living in the castle for just over a week now and everyone thought that she had adapted so well to her new life. For the most part they were right. Her main problem was the fact that this damned castle was so damned big and no matter how hard she tried she just couldn't remember her way around no matter how many times she thought she'd finally got it figured out. It was ironic really. If she were to travel down an unknown path through an unknown forest she would be able to travel that path unerringly every time afterwards no matter how much time passed between treks, and yet here she was unable to find her way around an enclosed space.  
  
"Something the matter?" an amused voice asked behind her.  
  
Whirling around, Kagome came face to face with Inuyasha, her master's hanyou half brother. He stood leaning against the wall with his arms folded, a smirk on his face and amusement twinkling in his eyes. Rather than answer him her brown eyes studied him. Like Sesshoumaru he had inherited his father's long white hair and gold eyes. However, Inuyasha had a pair of fuzzy white dog ears on the top of his head and his face was bare of the markings that his full youkai kin possessed. He was an attractive man, not nearly as attractive as his brother, but attractive nonetheless.  
  
"I asked you a question, wench," he growled.  
  
Kagome glared at him. "My name isn't wench. It's Kagome."  
  
"Watch it, bitch! I can call you whatever the fuck I want. You're only a concubine."  
  
"You think so, only 'cause you don't know any better."  
  
"Are you going to answer my question or not," Inuyasha demanded.  
  
She pretended to consider for a moment. "What question was that? Oh yes, is something the matter. No. Not really. Unless you count irritating dog-boys who obviously don't know a damn thing about manners."  
  
"You're really getting on my nerves, wench! Maybe I should ask my brother if I can borrow you so that I can teach you proper respect."  
  
She glared again. "I told you, my name is Kagome. I'll sound it out for you so that you can learn how to use it. It's Ka-go-me. That shouldn't be too hard to say."  
  
Having said that, she brushed past him and made her way down the hall.  
  
"Oi, wench! I didn't say you could go anywhere."  
  
Kagome whirled around to face him. "You know what I say to that?" He glared a challenge at her. "I say fuck off and die. I answer to your brother, not you."  
  
Once again she turned to make her way down the hall. She had only taken a few steps before coming up short at the sight of the hanyou in front of her. Silently she cursed his demon speed. Then she cursed him. Why wouldn't he just leave her alone anyway? It's not like she asked for his attention. He folded his arms over his chest.  
  
"I didn't say you could go anywhere," he repeated.  
  
Kagome rolled her eyes with a sigh and mumbled something under her breath. "If you don't get out of my way, Dog Boy, you're going to regret it."  
  
One of his eyebrows arched. "I very much doubt that, wench."  
  
She smiled sweetly at him. "If you say so." Before he could blink she pulled a string of beads out of her pocket and flung it around his neck. "Sit!"  
  
A look of complete shock crossed his face before it met the ground. Despite his super strength he couldn't push himself off the floor. Inuyasha struggled against the spell she had placed on him and the curses he tried to shout at her were muffled by the floor as she calmly stepped around him, on her way down the hall for a third time. iIf I ever see her again I'll have to remember to thank Kaede for teaching me that spell./i  
  
"I told you, my name is Kagome," she said over her shoulder before rounding the corner.  
  
* * *  
  
"OI! WENCH!"  
  
Kagome inwardly winced at the hanyou's shout as he stalked into the dining hall for lunch. For all appearances, however, she was completely impassive as she ignored him. Further incited by her refusal to acknowledge him, Inuyasha crossed over to where she sat on the floor beside Sesshoumaru.  
  
"I'm talking to you," he growled.  
  
Her master watched in amusement as she continued to snub his irritating sibling. He could see that the hanyou was fighting not to lose his temper in front of so many people. It was a losing battle. At any moment he expected Inuyasha to explode. He was not disappointed.  
  
"I SAID I'M TALKING TO YOU, WENCH!"  
  
All eyes turned to him in surprise, his parents in disapproval, but he paid no attention to them as he glared at Sesshoumaru's concubine. She finally turned her attention to him, tempered anger in her brown eyes.  
  
Her tone was low when she spoke. "As I've said before, I answer only to Sesshoumaru-sama. If you wish to speak to me then I suggest you learn manners. You can begin with using my name."  
  
The woman turned her attention away from him to her meal as everyone waited to see what happened next. For a few minutes Inuyasha sputtered incoherently before his temper once again got the better of him.  
  
"Don't tell me what to do, bitch!"  
  
"INUYASHA!" He flinched at the sound of his mother's voice.  
  
"Really, little brother," Sesshoumaru finally decided to intervene. "Your behavior in front of our guests is appalling. You will show my property more respect than that."  
  
Beside him, he felt the girl flinch at his term for her. Despite himself he found himself regretting the word, but it was necessary for appearances. Inuyasha glared at him.  
  
"Your property has put some sort of spell on me and if she doesn't remove it soon...."  
  
Lord Inutaisho interrupted him. "Spell? What sort of spell?"  
  
"It's a subduing spell, milord," the gypsy replied. "He was harassing me earlier in the day and it was the only way I could get him to leave me alone."  
  
"Harassing you? How?"  
  
"I had lost my way earlier because I'm still not used to living in a place such as this and he was speaking inappropriately to me. Upsetting me to the point where I couldn't think straight and trying to prevent me from trying to find my way to where I was going."  
  
"Yes, well, be that as it may I must ask that you..."  
  
Lady Michiko rested a hand on her husband's arm and leaned over to whisper in his ear. After a short discussion he turned his attention back to his son and the gypsy girl.  
  
"I will remove the spell right away, milord."  
  
He waved it away. "Leave it for now. Perhaps it will help him learn how a lord's son is supposed to behave. I suggest you settle into that spell, Inuyasha. Knowing you it will be a while before I have the gypsy remove it."  
  
With those words it was clear that the matter was now closed. Everyone turned their attention back to their meal while Inuyasha stood sputtering. The Heir to the Western Lands watched in amusement, his respect for his gypsy concubine higher due to her ability to handle his temperamental half brother.  
  
Shayril: Well, there you go. Inuyasha: It's about time you brought me into the story. Shayril: What the hell are you doing in here??? Inuyasha: Well, I....... Shayril: (Shoving him out the door) GET OUT AND STAY OUT UNTIL I SAY YOU CAN COME BACK!!!!!!!!!!!! (Turning to the muses) Which one of you let Dog- Boy in? (Everyone points at Kalika.) Kalika: Well... You see... He needed to use the bathroom. Shayril: He's a freaking DOG. Let him go outside next time. It's not like he hasn't done it before. They didn't have bathrooms in the Sengoku Jidai. Kalika: But it's Inu-chan!!! Shayril: (Glares) When I say no men I MEAN NO MEN!!!!!!! Kalika: But you let Dragonwing in. Shayril: He's married so I don't hate men. Besides which I CAN DO WHATEVER I WANT BECAUSE I AM THE BOSS!!!!!! (Grabs Kalika and drags her from the room.) (Navi, Aliri, and Dragonwing exchange glances.) Navi: She's in for it now. Aliri: She should no better than to argue with, Shayril. Kalika: (Off screen) No! Not that!!!! Pleas NOT THE DINOSAUR!!!!!! (From the other room we hear "I love you, you love me...") Kalika: NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Shayril enters the room again, closing the door behind her and glares at the other muses.) Shayril: Anyone else want to pick an argument? Aliri, Navi, and Dragonwing: NO! Shayril: Good. (To readers) Don't forget to review. Ja, minna! 


	7. It's a Good Thing

Shayril: Hi, everyone! Long time no see.

Navi: Oh no. She's back at it again.

Shayril: Well, I couldn't very well leave the story unfinished.

Kalika: Yeah!

Navi: (glares at the leprechaun) Shut it.

Kalika: I don't want to and you can't make me. So there! (sticks her tongue out at the other muse)

Aliri: What are you, five? Grow up!

Kalika: Make me! (plugs ears and starts singing) I don't wanna grow up, I'm a Toys R Us kid, There's lots of toys at Toys R Us that I can play with……..

Shayril: (shouting over the singing) Anyway, I'm really sorry for being gone for so long. I got a massive case of writer's block. Plus I had school. Then my grandma died. (lower lip trembles) Then, my best friend went and abandoned me. I graduated from school. And finally, I got into a car accident. But everything's mostly all better now, so I can now work on finishing my stories.

Kagome: Awwww. I'm really sorry, Shayril. I wouldn't have bugged you so much if I'd know all that.

Shayril: (sniffles) It's okay.

Kalika: (singing the same song for the fifth time already) …… That I can play with, From bikes to trains to video games, It's the greatest……

Aliri: (clamps hand down on her mouth) Would you shut up already!

Navi: i Thank you! /i I get enough of that from my kids!

Kalika: I still can't believe you're a mom!

Navi: (growls) Hey, I'm a good mom!

Aliri: Yeah, sure. That's why the little brats tore up the living room the other day.

Navi: i Don't /i call my kids brats!

Shayril: (to readers) I think now would be a good time for you to go on to the story.

**Chapter Seven – It's a Good Thing**

"SIT!"

Every head within the palace grounds turned for only a moment at the sound of the bellow, immediately followed by the ground trembling from the impact of a hardheaded hanyou with the ground. It had become a common occurrence in the past few days. No doubt Inuyasha was pestering Kagome to remove the rosary and losing his temper when she refused. Everyone had to admit, it was refreshing and amusing to have someone around who could exert some sort of control over the temperamental hanyou.

Kagome stood glaring down at Inuyasha with her fists on her hips. As always, he was muttering curses into the ground.

"Now, dog boy, let's try it one more time. Maybe you'll get it through your thick skull. My name is Kagome. Ka – Go – Me. Until you learn that little bit of information you'll be keeping the ground an awful lot of company."

"I don't need to learn anything, wench!"

"Sit!" The gypsy concubine sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. "You know what, I give up for today. Go ahead and keep calling me wench. Eventually, you'll learn better, but I'm not in the mood to continue trying to teach you today. Now, if you'll excuse me, I promised Sango I'd help her in the kitchen."

"HENTAI!"

Shaking her head, Kagome walked past the dazed form of her clansman as she greeted Sango. In the two weeks since she was sold to the taiyoukai's family the two of them had become good friends. It was something the young gypsy was extremely grateful for. She didn't know how well she'd be able to handle her situation if she hadn't found a friend. Granted, for the time being things were pretty good for her. After all, she'd been here for two weeks and her virginity was still intact. However, it was only a matter of time before Sesshoumaru changed that. He couldn't go forever without satisfaction. It amazed and confused her that he had left her alone for so long as it was.

"All right, Sango-chan, where do you want me to start?"

"You can chop the vegetables," the cook said, pointing to a counter over to the side.

A sweat drop appeared on Kagome's head as she took in the many piles of any vegetable you could name. "Um…. Sango-chan, couldn't we just have Miroku do that?"

The other girl considered for a moment and then shrugged. "Sure. It'll keep his hands too busy to wander, at least. You can start work on dessert while I revive the lecher."

Nodding, Kagome headed into the pantry for the ingredients for fruit pastries. A moment later she came rushing back out when she heard someone holler in shock. The sight that greeted her was a dripping wet Miroku sitting before a smirking Sango clutching the now empty bucket of water that had been sitting just inside the door. The young gypsy healer stifled a laugh as she easily deduced what had happened. Shaking her head at the antics of her two friends, she returned to the pantry for her ingredients. When she returned and set to work Miroku was already chopping away at the vegetables.

That night at dinner Inuyasha was as obnoxious as ever. He had taken to sitting beside Kagome so that he could attempt to convince her to remove the rosary from around his neck. The only reason Sesshoumaru tolerated having his brother so near was because it amused him to listen to his slave make the hanyou feel stupid without even really trying. Though he pitied the fact that the girl was too busy with the idiot to be able to have an intelligent conversation with someone else.

"Please, take the spell off, Kagome."

"No."

"Take the damn spell off!"

"Let me think a minute…… Umm… ... No!"

"Why not? I said your name!"

"Don't whine, Inuyasha. It's not very manly."

"Feh! I'm not whining, wench!" She glared at him. "Er… Kagome. See, I did it again. Now, will take the spell off."

"Sorry. Can't."

"Well, why not?"

"Because, Inutaisho-sama doesn't want me to until he asks me to," Kagome told him primly.

"WHAT?" he shouted.

Lady Michiko glared at her son. "Inuyasha, keep your voice down when you're inside."

He ducked his head and his ears folded towards his head. "Yes, ma'am. Sorry, okaa-san."

Sesshoumaru didn't even bother to hide his smirk. Anything that caused humiliation for his half-brother was a good thing. It afforded him some amusement. He decided that he didn't really mind have his concubine around anymore.

(Navi is chasing Aliri and Kalika around the room while Shayril watches with an exasperated look on her face.)

Shayril: I don't see why she even bothers. She can't kill them. There's a protection spell on this place.

Dragonwing: But she can still hurt them, though.

Inuyasha: Feh! She couldn't hurt a fly!

Dragonwing: (growls) That's my wife you're talking about!

Shayril: (glares at them both) Don't you guys start, too. I've actually been in a i good /i mood lately and I don't need you guys to screw it up!

Inuyasha: Like you could stop us!

Kagome: (tugs on the sleeve of his haori) Inuyasha, I wouldn't test her if I were you. Remember how she had your brother cowering in a corner?

Inuyasha: (pales) Sh… She wouldn't do that to me. I'm the one that she i likes /i 

Dragonwing: Trust me, Dog-Breath, the only ones safe from her are the kids. You do i not /i want to mess with her.

Shayril: That's not true. The readers are safe from me, too. Speaking of… (turns to reads) I hope you guys liked the chapter. I know it's kind of short, but nothing else seemed to fit in it. Besides, I figured a short chapter was better than nothing after so long.

Navi: (off screen) GET BACK HERE YOU YELLOW-BELLIED LEPRECHAUNS!

Shayril: Ummm. I'm gonna go break up my muses. Please let me know what you think. Ja ne!


End file.
